


Colors

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Colors, Drabble, M/M, OngNielHwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Daniel tenses as someone started touching the back of his head.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Day6's song, Colors  
> Same feels as the song - go listen to it if you haven't already!

Daniel tenses as someone starts touching the back of his head. 

 

_ It’s about time.  _

 

He doesn’t want to know. 

 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes. 

 

The bandage slowly loosens. It disappears. 

 

Daniel keeps his eyes closed. 

 

_ “Go on, open them,” _ the voice says.

 

He knows the voice, knows who owns it, knows he’s loved by the man, knows he loves the man, knows it’s Seongwu. 

 

Daniel opens his eyes for the first time in a few months. 

 

_ But everything is black.  _

 

He blinks a few times. He sighs. He closes them again. 

 

_ “It doesn’t matter,” _ Seongwu says, holding his hand.  _ “I’ll be here, I’ll be your eyes.” _

 

Daniel clutches at his chest and lets out a slow, mournful sob. 

 

***

 

Daniel squeezes the arm rest of his wheelchair as the cold wind breezed through his thin hospital gown. 

 

“What time is it?” he asks. 

 

_ “It’s almost seven,”  _ the voice supplies. 

 

“Can you tell me…?”

 

_ “The sun is low, almost hiding now. It’s a splash of yellow and orange, Daniel, and the sun looks like it’s fighting with the clouds,”  _ Seongwu chuckles and continues.  _ “You know that time by the hill, when you said the sun refuses to set because it thinks its better than the clouds? It’s sort of like that. But- but now it’s almost set and there’s warm orange - almost fiery red - kissing the horizon. Oh, there’s vivid purple vast above it, too.” _

 

“Is it going to be dark soon?” Daniel tentatively asks. 

 

_ “Not quite, the sun’s still fighting the clouds.” _

 

“Let’s go in, I’m cold.”

 

And Daniel feels his wheelchair unhitch and turn. The warmth indoors envelopes him. 

  
  


“Jaehwan-ah,” the wheelchair stills, the elevator dings. “Tell me now.”

 

Daniel hears a choke and a shuffle. 

 

“How - how do you -? Are - are you sure?”

 

“Please,” Daniel breaks in a sob, his lament echoing in his ears. He feels cold again, alone.

 

A clearing of throat, a deep intake of breath, a heavy sigh, Jaehwan begins to speak.

  
  


“We buried him by the tree, you guys’ tree, at the hill,” Jaehwan sniffs, and Daniel feels a hand clasp his. “I’m sorry, Niel-ah, we couldn’t keep him alive…”

  
  


Daniel bites back his sob. He knows he is gone, he knows his Seongwu is gone. He thought he was ready… but he was not.

 

The sun has set outside, and everything is pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As usual you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter
> 
> love Day6 and Wanna One! /shamelessplug/


End file.
